Suite New Love
by nking025
Summary: Corrie and Trevor meet and sparks fly. Too bad they are both oblivious to notice how the other feels.
1. Chapter 1

Maddie had just finished up with a customer when London came running up to the candy counter. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!" she squealed loud enough that people glanced over at her.  
Once the attention had faded, Maddie responded with one of her usual sarcastic remarks. "What? Did you finally figure out the meaning of quiet"  
"No. Guess who I ran into today?" she asked, still smiling $500 earring to $500 earring.  
"Uh... you got me; who?" Maddie was not in the mood to play games.  
"Guess"  
"No, that's okay"  
"Guess"  
"No"  
"Guess." London refused to quit.  
"NO!" and Maddie refused to guess.  
"Fine, then. I ran into Trevor. The mer·it schol·ar." London had to say it syllable by syllable still.  
"What'd he do? Run the other way"  
"He said he just moved to Boston for college. He's actually staying here until college starts"  
Just as London finished that sentence, Corrie, London's biggest fan, and Mary Margaret, came into the Tipton. Corrie immediatly ran up to London, but Mary just slowly trailed behind.  
"Hey, London"  
London slowly turned to face Corrie then slowly turned back towards Maddie. "Maddie, can I talk to you? Alone"  
"Why"  
London quickly pulled her away from Corrie. "I have an idea"  
"Now there's a Kodak moment"  
"Well, you know how Trevor is coming here? And how Corrie is constantly stalking me"  
"Yeah, what's your point"  
"My point it, we should get them together. Trevor will be away from you and Corrie will be away from me!" 


	2. Chapter 2

London and Maddie made sure to keep Corrie at the Tipton until Trevor arrived. After about fifteen minutes, he came walking through the doors in jeans and a polo. Surprisingly, London and Maddie didn't have to do much to get Corrie to like him. He caught her eye as soon as he came in.  
"Corrie, what's wrong?" Maddie asked, playing dumb. "If you want to go talk to him, go"  
Corrie came out of her trance and looked over at Maddie. "Huh? Oh, no. I couldn't," she said, looking down at her shoes.  
"Of course you can. I'll help," London interrupted. "Go 'accidentally' drop something in front of him. Like something from your purse. He'll notice it came out of your purse and hand it to you. Then you can start talking"  
"Okay, London!" Corrie excitedly said. She'd do anything that came out of London's mouth. She walked past him and dropped a pack of gum in front of him. She was looking back to see if he would notice, and she was too distracted trying to undistract him from reading his book to notice the door in front of her. Even though the dropped pack of gum didn't get his attention, the smack into the door sure did. He quickly looked back and ran up to her.  
"Are you okay?" he laughed --- with her, not at her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Corrie smiled. "I was just... I'm Corrie." She cut right to the point. She wasn't very good at lies and she was way too nervous to even think period.  
"Trevor," he said, putting out his hand. As they shook hands, it made Corrie even more nervous because then he would realize how nervous she was. Her palms were sweaty and her hands were shaking. Thinking of all this made her forget to let go. When she set back into the present, she smiled and apologized, letting go of his hand.  
"Okay, well... bye," Corrie nervously said. She quickly walked away back to London, Maddie, and Mary.  
"Wait," Trevor called after her.  
Corrie looked back to see Trevor coming her way with a pack of gum in his hand.  
"Is this yours?" he asked.  
Corrie smiled nervously but politely and took the gum. "Thanks"  
"I've never seen her so quiet," Maddie whispered to London.  
"Mmm-hmm," London agreed.  
"So, I guess I'll see you around," Trevor said to Corrie, who just smiled as she watched him walk away.  
"So, Maddie; you don't mind this since you and Trevor had a thing before?" London whispered to Maddie.  
"Pff, yeah right. We had no connection," Maddie told her.  
"Wow, Corrie. Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked her. "I've never seen you like that before. And I've known you for years"  
"I don't know. I doesn't matter anyway. There's no way he'd be interested in me," Corrie insisted.

Trevor walked over to Mr. Moseby to check in. He looked back over at Corrie while he was waiting for his key.  
"Who is it this time? All that's left is Mary and Corrie," Mr. Moseby asked, making Trevor jump and look away from Corrie.  
"Oh, you remember me"  
"Mmm-hmm. I'm guessing it's Corrie. I saw you two talking," Mr. Moseby guessed, handing Trevor his key.  
"It doesn't matter anyway. She'd never be interested in me." Trevor left and headed to his room. 


	3. Chapter 3

After school the next day, London, Maddie, Mary, and Corrie headed to the Tipton to study. In the middle of studying, Trevor came downstairs and automatically caught Corrie's eye. She looked up and was basically in a trance. London saw this and quickly showed Maddie.  
"Hey, Trevor!" London shouted, getting up and walking towards him. Corrie automatically went out of her trance and watched London walk over to Trevor.  
"London. Hi," Trevor said with a half-smile.  
"Have you met my friend Corrie?" London said, as if she hadn't seen what had happened the previous day.  
"Yes, I have"  
"Well, maybe you should meet her again," London said with a big smile. "Corrie, could you come over here?" London shouted, looking back at Corrie.  
"Yes, London?" Corrie was by her side within five seconds, but it was Trevor she was staring at.  
"Well, I should go... study," London lied, leaving Trevor and Corrie alone.  
"Uh, I should go, too," Corrie said after a moment of silence. But before she could even finish turning, Trevor stopped her.  
"Wait a minute"  
She turned back towards him. "I didn't drop any gum today"  
"No," Trevor said with a little laugh. "I was wondering if, maybe you wanted to... go to dinner," he offered.  
Corrie smiled. "Uh, yeah, sure"  
"Great! I'll meet you here at 7"  
Corrie smiled and went back to studying. London just stared at her. "What are you doing?" London asked.  
"Studying," Corrie told her, still smiling.  
"Well, if you're going to go on that date, you better not be wearing that. Let's go to my suite and pick out an outfit!" 


	4. Chapter 4

It was one minute until seven o'clock and Corrie was waiting for Trevor in the lobby. She was dressed in London's clothes. She let her borrow a demin skirt (not to dressy but perfect for a first date), a burgundy shirt with sequins and shoes and jewelery to match. Corrie was getting more nervous by the second. As soon as she heard her name being called by Trevor, it was as if she had been frozen in time. She finally turned to see Trevor dressed in jeans and a nice button up shirt over a tshirt. She dressed perfectly.  
"You look beautiful," Trevor said smiling at Corrie.  
"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself," Corrie replied with a giggle.  
"Shall we?" Trevor put out his arm to escort her to dinner. Of course, they were having dinner at the Tipton. Corrie happily linked arms with him and they headed to the dining area.  
After they were seated and given there menus everything was going great. They were talking and flirting a little, but at times Corrie felt a little dumb compared to Trevor.  
But she figured she'd rather be herself instead of trying to act smart and end up saying something stupid. They ordered there meals and once the menus were taken away all they had to look at was eachother. You know the game where you look at someone when they aren't looking then quickly look away when they saw you? That's the game they both enjoyed!  
"So what are you interested in?" Corrie asked, deciding to give the game a break.  
"Poli Sci," Trevor told her, hoping she new what it stood for.  
"Politics, wow," Corrie said with a smile.  
Trevor laughed. "You're already smarter than the last person I went on a date with"  
Corrie smiled. "LOL," Corrie said. When she realized what she had just said she covered her mouth. She was so nervous she was using instant messenger talk!  
Trevor laughed a little. Not at her... with her. When Corrie realized that she slowly moved her hand from her mouth at laughed at herself. "I have to be honest," she started once they stopped laughing. "I'm really nervous. I probably am acting like a complete idiot."  
"You're not acting like a complete idiot. I get where your coming from... because I'm nervous, too. Everyone gets nervous on a first date. It'll be better the second time around." Trevor's words made Corrie smile. "I mean, that is, if you want to go on a second date," Trevor said catching up with himself.  
"Of course I want to," she accepted seconds before their food came. 


	5. Chapter 5

Trevor was just heading down to the lobby thinking about Corrie and their date. He was anxious for their next one and was distracted thinking of where he would take her. Trevor being so distracted didn't see Maddie coming. When he finally did, he turned the other way. He was afraid she still liked him. Luckily Maddie didn't see him and kept going. Now that was the only thing going through his mind. He remembered that Maddie and Corrie were friends. If Corrie found out that he and Maddie had a short "thing" she may not want to see him again. Which would really suck because he had a feeling he couldn't describe when he was with Corrie. Trevor was actually waiting to meet Corrie for a lunch. He stopped thinking about the "Maddie situation" and focused on where he would take Corrie. When she entered the Tipton dressed in jeans and a tshirt, dressed as casually as he was, he figured just going out for a burger and fries would be good.

"Hey," Trevor said.

"Hi," Corrie responded with a smile. That's how they were for a minute, staring at each other with a smile on their faces.

Finally Trevor broke back to reality. "So, uh... how's burger and fries sound?"

"Oh, that sounds like a gourmet meal right now. I'm starving," she confessed.

"Alright, then," Trevor said, putting an arm out to escort her to lunch. She happily linked arms with him and they were off. On their date he couldn't help but think how Corrie would react if she knew about him and Maddie. Then things might be weird around Corrie and Maddie and Corrie and him and Maddie and him... the thoughts were just running in circles. Corrie noticed he was a little "out of it" at times, but didn't think anything of it. She just assumed he was tired or something like that.

After the date they went back to the Tipton just to hang out. Just Trevor's luck... they sat on the couch that was facing Maddie at the candy counter. They would be in the middle of a conversation and Trevor would glance up at Maddie. He felt very awkward. Finally Corrie caught on to what was going on and asked what was wrong?

"Nothing, I'm just ---"

"Are you looking at Maddie?"

"No... no, no, no," Trevor awkwardly laughed.

"You are." Corrie was getting kind of angry that he lied to her.

"It's just... well, we went out once. Only for, like, three days. It didn't last." Boy did Trevor feel good to get that off his chest.

Too bad Corrie felt differently about it. "Look, Trevor; if you still like her, then what are you doing with me?" That is how Corrie took it. She felt like a rebound girl or as if she was getting used. At that, she left the couch and stormed out the door.

"Corrie, wait!" Trevor followed.

"Just... don't," Corrie turned to face him, then headed back out and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Corrie ran in her room and fell on her bed. She wanted to cry so bad. She thought she had liked Trevor. A lot. She decided not to wallow (? spelling) and tried to focus on her schoolwork and anything else.  
Trevor felt so stupid. He should've gone after her. But he knew she needed space. He decided he'd give her about a day and then he would talk to her again. Until then he would decide what he would say to her.

The next day Corrie got a visit from somebody. Maddie.  
"Corrie, I saw what happened yesterday, and you need to know the truth," Maddie told her. "Yes, Trevor and I did date but it only lasted like, a day. There was nothing there. But I see something there with you and Trevor. I'm not in love with him and he's not in love with me. We never were. In fact, I don't even think we liked eachother," she laughed.  
Corrie just stared. "How do you know he's not in love with you"  
"Because I see the way he looks at you."

Corrie went back to the Tipton to talk to Trevor. She practically ran up to his room and pounded on the door. "Trevor! Trevor! Trevor, we need to talk. It's me, Corrie"  
At that someone pulled open the door. It was Trevor. For a moment they just stared at each other, then the next thing they knew their lips were connected. When they came apart Corrie looked down at her feet for a moment, that back up at Trevor. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me yesterday"  
"It's okay," he told her, his arm still around her waist.  
"No, it's not okay! I could've ruined something that meant a lot to me!" she exclaimed. She felt like dirt. She felt like dirt that deserved to be kicked and rained on.  
"Corrie," Trevor said, pulling her closer and looking into her eyes. "Really. It all worked out," he told her. "Come here," he whispered, grabbing her face and kissing her gently. "I gotta go. I have to go to a job interview. I'll talk to you later, though," he said, closing his door and leaving Corrie standing there with a smile on her face. 


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Trevor got back from his interview, the first person he saw as he entered the Tipton was Corrie. She was standing at the candy counter with Maddie. Trevor walked right up to her and pulled her aside.

"Corrie, we need to talk," he said.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked walking over to the couch with him.

They both sat down side by side.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said. "Well, more throw you an idea. So you know how I'm going to be going off to college," he started.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

Trevor smiled at her smiling. This was making it harder for him. "And I'll be living in the dorm so we probably won't see each other much."

The smile was wiped away from her face at that sentence. He was going to break up with her. She knew it. She knew Trevor didn't like her anyway. "Yeah," she responded, not looking at him but at her shoes. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Trevor bit his lip. He couldn't do it. The only reason he was going to was because he didn't know if he would meet someone else. "Hey," he symathetically said to Corrie, raising her head with his hand under her chin. He saw Corrie was nearly crying. She pulled her head away and looked the other way.

"I should go," she said. "I already know you're going to break up with me so I'll save you the guilt trip," she said, running to the elevator in tears.

"Corrie," he said softly. He wanted to go after her. He didn't want it to be over with her.

Maddie saw what happened and walked over to Trevor. "I can't believe you. You finally got together with her today and now you're breaking up with her?" she asked in more of a statement.

"Maddie, I'm leaving for college the day after tomorrow and ---" he started.

Maddie put her hand to his face. "I don't want to hear it," she said, walking back to the candy counter.


	8. Chapter 8

Corrie was sick and tired of Trevor hurting her. It was like no matter what, she always ended up with her face stuffed in her pillow with tears streaming down her face. She just figured the sooner it was over, the better.  
Trevor sat on the Tipton couch with his head in his hands. What was he to do? It's not college was that far away --- only like, 5 minutes. It was just the fact that he thought he should go into college a single man... teenager... adult... like person! But he didn't want to. What he wanted was to be with Corrie. But there was no way he would take him back now. Not after how he treated her. Twice. He only had one person to go to. Maddie Fitzpatrick. He hesitantly walked over to the candy counter and rang the bell.  
Maddie turned around and rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked.  
"I messed up. I need her. I don't know who else to turn to," he told her, getting straight to the point.  
Maddie thought for a moment. "Trevor... if you truly cared about her, you'd figure out something to do instead of begging to your ex--- whatever --- for advice," she told him, going back to her business.  
Trevor sighed and walked out of the Tipton. The first place he went was the candy shop. He bought Corrie a box of chocolates. Then he went to the flower shop and bought her lilles. He remembered her telling him orchids were her favorite flower because "The Perfect Man" (movie) had described them in the most romantic way. ( an: i cant remember if it was orchids or lillies lol it has been a while since ive watched the movie)  
Trevor knocked on Corrie's front door and waited for someone to answer it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Corrie heard someone at the door. She didn't feel like getting up to answer it, but she heard another knock that gave her the signal that no one else was going to. She walked to the door and didn't even bother to check to see who it was. She was too tired. She opened the door and seeing who was in front of her quickly woke her up.

"Trevor. What are you doing here?" she asked, confused and a little angry.

"Corrie, I am really sorry. I was just..." he paused for a moment. Suddenly all of the rehearsing he had just done slipped his mind. "I thought since I was going off to college that it would be better to break it off sooner then later," he finished.

"But it's not like your going that far. I would be able to see you every day, Trevor," she told him.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately. I don't know, maybe... maybe we're just not supposed to work out," she said, trying to believe herself.

Trevor stood there, chocolates in one hand, a dozen orchids in the other. "Corrie," was all he could say, feeling as if he were nearly in tears.

She stood there with a lump in her throat. She didn't want to end it, but her mind was telling her that she should. "I'm sorry," she said, closing the door.

Trevor couldn't let her just walk out of his life. She meant to much to him.

Corrie leaned on the door and slid down to the floor just as tears slid down her cheeks.

Trevor started to walk away, but then turned back. He quickly knocked on her door again while he still had the courage.

Corrie stopped crying for a moment when she heard someone knock on the door behind her. 'Trevor left, didn't he?' she thought to herself. She quickly got up and opened the door to see Trevor standing there again.

He saw she was crying and tried to figure out what to say. Suddenly it all poured out. "Corrie, please just give me another chance. Maybe I keep messing up because I've never felt like this. I've never had this strong of a connection with someone. I've never cared about someone like I care about you. It's new to me. Every other girlfriend I've had, I compare to you, but there's no comparison. You're the one I want to be with. And I know we're young but that doesn't matter. I really care about you and I can't picture myself without you." Trevor still had the flowers and candy in his hand and was reminded of that by Corrie.

She smiled and looked down at his hands. "Are those for me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, quickly handing them to her. The smile remained on her face as she took them from him and walked into her house.

Trevor sighed of relief and followed Corrie inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Trevor sat down with Corrie on her couch as she put the flowers and candy down. Corrie looked over at Trevor and they were quiet like that for a moment. Neither of them really knew what to say. Corrie's eyes wandered around the room as Trevor did the thing where you spin your thumbs around each other. Finally, Corrie broke the silence.  
"Do you want a soda... or something?" she asked awkardly.  
"Uh... water. Water's fine," Trevor said. It wasn't exactly the same as it used to anymore, but he really wanted it to go back to normal.  
Corrie got up and went into the kitchen. Trevor decided to follow. As she was leaving the kitchen with the water, she ran into Trevor, causing her to go backwards a little. "Trevor, what are you doing?" she asked.  
"Corrie, I don't want things to be weird between us," he said straight out. (a/n: does that make sense?)  
"I don't either," she agreed.  
"Then let's stop acting like this is awkward. Things can go back to normal. I didn't mess it up that bad," he said in a hopeful voice.  
"You didn't," she told him. "Really. You didn't."  
"Okay, then. Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'd love to!" she said smiling again.  
Trevor smiled. He loved it when she got really excited. "I'll pick you up tonight at 6 then, okay?"  
"Oka---" she started, but was cut off when Trevor kissed her. "I'll see you then," she then said with an even bigger smile.  
Trevor was smiling just as much. He was glad to be able to do that again.

--- later that night

Trevor rang the doorbell at Corrie's place and waited for her to answer. He loved being able to pick someone up and take her out. He was even happier that it was Corrie.  
Corrie ran to the door as she slipped in her earrings and slid in some shoes. She opened the door to see Trevor. She smiled as did he. "Hey," they said in unison.  
"You ready to go?" he asked.  
"Yeah, Corrie said as she walked out the door, closing it (and locking it) behind her.

When they arrived at the restaurant Corrie gasped. She was glad she dressed up since he was taking her to the nicest place around. It was some french place that she couldn't pronounce.  
"Trevor..." she said in awe.  
"I figured it would be a nice place to take you in celebration of us getting back together. Plus, I'm going off to college the day after tomorrow so it's a nice dinner," he told her.  
She smiled and he escorted her into the restaurant.

Trevor sat down with Corrie on her couch as she put the flowers and candy down. Corrie looked over at Trevor and they were quiet like that for a moment. Neither of them really knew what to say. Corrie's eyes wandered around the room as Trevor did the thing where you spin your thumbs around each other. Finally, Corrie broke the silence.  
"Do you want a soda... or something?" she asked awkardly.  
"Uh... water. Water's fine," Trevor said. It wasn't exactly the same as it used to anymore, but he really wanted it to go back to normal.  
Corrie got up and went into the kitchen. Trevor decided to follow. As she was leaving the kitchen with the water, she ran into Trevor, causing her to go backwards a little. "Trevor, what are you doing?" she asked.  
"Corrie, I don't want things to be weird between us," he said straight out. (a/n: does that make sense?)  
"I don't either," she agreed.  
"Then let's stop acting like this is awkward. Things can go back to normal. I didn't mess it up that bad," he said in a hopeful voice.  
"You didn't," she told him. "Really. You didn't."  
"Okay, then. Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'd love to!" she said smiling again.  
Trevor smiled. He loved it when she got really excited. "I'll pick you up tonight at 6 then, okay?"  
"Oka---" she started, but was cut off when Trevor kissed her. "I'll see you then," she then said with an even bigger smile.  
Trevor was smiling just as much. He was glad to be able to do that again.

--- later that night

Trevor rang the doorbell at Corrie's place and waited for her to answer. He loved being able to pick someone up and take her out. He was even happier that it was Corrie.  
Corrie ran to the door as she slipped in her earrings and slid in some shoes. She opened the door to see Trevor. She smiled as did he. "Hey," they said in unison.  
"You ready to go?" he asked.  
"Yeah, Corrie said as she walked out the door, closing it (and locking it) behind her.

When they arrived at the restaurant Corrie gasped. She was glad she dressed up since he was taking her to the nicest place around. It was some french place that she couldn't pronounce.  
"Trevor..." she said in awe.  
"I figured it would be a nice place to take you in celebration of us getting back together. Plus, I'm going off to college the day after tomorrow so it's a nice dinner," he told her.  
She smiled and he escorted her into the restaurant.


	11. Chapter 11

Trevor and Corrie walked out of the restaurant. Corrie was laughing at Trevor and Trevor was just smiling at Corrie.  
"Where to?" he asked with his arm linked with Corrie's.  
"The fair's still going on. We could go there," she suggested.  
Trevor looked down at his watch as he opened the car door for Corrie. "It's almost ten. How long do we have until they shut it down for the night?" he asked.  
Corrie hopped in the car. "Until 11," she told him.  
Trevor closed the door and walked over to his side and got in the car. "Sounds good," he smiled and followed the lights from the ferris wheel.  
When they arrived Trevor found a spot close and parked. They were both still kind of dressed up from their dinner.  
It was so late that they didn't have to pay to get in and it was pretty much a dead night at the fair. Trevor linked his hand with Corrie's and they walked over to the ferris wheel first. There were two other people on the ride and they were cuddling. He quickly pulled Corrie along and they sat down. The man started the ferris wheel back up and they were going around for a while. Eventually they got stopped at the top as he let the other two off. Now they were the only ones on the ride. Trevor put his arm around Corrie and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Neither of them were ever this happy. Trevor lighly kissed her head as the ride continued. They just sat there quietly for a while. The man let them off faster then they wanted. They then slowly walked around, their hands linked.  
"I can't believe you're going to college the day after tomorrow," Corrie said, looking over at Trevor.  
"I know, but we can still see each other every day. I mean, I'll be busy with work, but we can still try and spend some time together," he told her.  
"Yeah," she said, looking up at the stars.  
"You're going to help me move in, right?" he asked.  
"Of course," she told him, smiling.  
"Good," he smiled, letting go of her hand and putting his arm around her, pulling her close to him.  
They both just wanted to stay like that forever. In each other's arms. 


	12. Chapter 12

Corrie entered Trevor's suite to see him doing some last minute packing. Trevor looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey!" he said, putting his arm around his girlfriend and pulling her close.  
"Can I help you pack?" she asked, grabbing a tshirt from the bed as Trevor let her go.  
"Nah, it's okay. I'm almost done," he told her, taking the tshirt from her hands with a smile. "You know, as exciting as watching me put clothes away in my suitcase is, you can go watch TV or something," he suggested.  
Corrie laughed and sat down beside his suitcase. "But you're way more entertaining then Days of Our Lives!" she joked. Trevor smiled and closed up his suitcase. Corrie looked at him with a smile. "Didn't you just tell me less then ten seconds ago to watch TV?"  
He laughed at his own stupidity. "I've made lunch reservations here for noon." He looked at his watch to see that it was five till. "Woah, I guess we better get going! We've only got five minutes." He grabbed Corrie's hand as they walked down to the lobby.  
Ten minutes later they were seated accross from each other outside. "I can't believe you're leaving for college today," Corrie brought up after ordering drinks.  
"I know, it's crazy." Trevor saw the sad look on Corrie's face, then added, "But it won't be much different. We can still see each other every day. I'm only ten minutes away."  
"Yeah, I know," was all she could say. There was a moment of silence until their drinks came and they ordered their food.  
"So what have you done today?" Trevor asked. "Other than watching me pack and this," he teased.  
"I got up this morning and went to the day care to help Maddie for about an hour and a half. Then I went to work at the animal shelter," Corrie explained.  
"Since when do you work at an animal shelter?" he asked, taking a sip of his water.  
"I've been working there for a few months," she said.  
"You never told me that," Trevor responded wtih a smile on his face. Corrie amazed him with everything she did. Helping at a day care and an animal shelter. That was just how Corrie was. She always thought of others before herself.  
"You never asked," she said as the waiter brought their lunch over.

-------  
I know. Short and lame, but I wasn't in a very creative mood when I wrote it. After this there is one more chapter where they arrive at his college. After that, I am eventually going to make a sequel to this fan fiction.


	13. Chapter 13

Trevor had gotten to his dorm and already had half of his stuff unpacked by the time he heard a knock on the door. He turned to see Corrie as a smile appeared across his face. Their lips locked as quickly as it had taken them to get to each other. Two hours had felt like two weeks of not seeing each other.  
"Trevor," Corrie silently spoke, but was quickly cut off. Trevor put his hand gently on her cheek and kissed her even more passionately. An obnoxious clearing of the throat came from behind Corrie and caused both to look to the door.

"Hi there. I'm Eric, you're roomy," he stated in a smart ass tone.  
"Uhm, Trevor," he responded, a little embarrassed. "And this is my girlfriend, Corrie," he added.  
"Nice. Now that I'm here you might have some competition Trev. Can I call you Trev?" Eric said.  
"Well---"  
"Great. This'll be a fun year," he exclaimed, putting is arms around Trevor and Corrie. "Well, I'm off to a party to meet some hott chicks," he said as he walked out the door.  
"He seems nice," Corrie lied when he had left.  
Trevor rolled his eyes. "Nice isn't the word I was thinking of. More like an ass," Trevor laughed.  
Corrie smiled and wrapped her arms around Trevor's neck. "I have to go meet Mary to work on a project but I'll call you, okay?" she told him, kissing him quickly.  
"Trevor pushed the strand of hair in Corrie's face aside. "I don't want you to go. Stay longer," he insisted.  
"I can't. Listen, why don't we have dinner tonight?" Corrie said, removing her hands from around his neck and onto his waist.  
Trevor sighed and hung his head, then looked back at Corrie. "Okay, call me when you are done working, 'kay?"  
"Yes, I promise I'll call," Corrie laughed.  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later then," Trevor said, kissing Corrie lightly on the head then watched her leave the dorm room hesitantly.


End file.
